Valentine's Day
by CatNickleson
Summary: The Doctor doesn't exactly like Valentines Day. But what if a look into his near future and a visit from a certain blond-haired human make him reconsider the special day? First time writing fanfic please give me a chance!


**Happy Reading!**

"So, Doctor, where have you taken us now?" Amy asked stepping out of the Tardis and looking out into the open.

"It looks like, Earth." Rory said stepping out as well and standing by his wife.

"Well that's because it is Rory. I know how you humans love your planet and since its Valentine's Day, I thought maybe Earth would be the best place for us to be. Sexy needed to refuel anyways before taking us on anymore adventures." The Doctor replied as he too stepped out of the Tardis and locked the front door to his blue police box.

Brushing his brown hair to the side he inwardly cringed. He actually hated Valentine's Day with a deep passion. Why had Tardis needed to refuel today specifically? All he wanted to do was just dance past the day without any reminders. Lost in his thoughts he started walking not really checking to see if Amy and Rory were behind him. Sure he had a couple of friends and River she was something to him, he just wasn't sure what yet, but after Rose he didn't really think he would nor could love anyone ever again. He would always love her but she was somewhere stuck in a parallel universe no, sorry, she wasn't stuck she was happily in love with a half human version of himself, he corrected. Never had he been more jealous of himself, a human version at that, than right at that moment.

He glanced up from the road and looked up at the shops. Smiling sadly he realized that he was standing right next to a flower shop named Rose's Garden known for selling a variety of roses. He grimaced at the irony and continued walking when suddenly he felt an acute pain emitting from his head. Clutching at it he fell on his knees.

"Raggedy Old Man what happened? One moment you're being all broody and the next you look as if your heads about to burst open!" Amy cried finally catching up to him, Rory alongside her.

"I can check it if you want, Doctor, I mean a Time Lord can't be that different can they?" Rory said a panicked expression on his face.

"Rory the Roman, thank you for your concern and yes Time Lords are a lot more complex than apes, Superior Biology and all that. Nothing to worry about though, I believe there is another me roaming around this city and I think he is …. That way." The Doctor said before taking off down the street and towards a little restaurant. Amy and Rory were once again left behind in his dust exasperated at his childish antiques and ran after him. As they got to the Restaurant the Doctor stopped abruptly and started spluttering.

The spring air was nice and fresh a little warmer than expected and many of the Englanders were eating outside and enjoying the breeze. This of course hadn't been what had got his tongue twisted. The real dilemma, the couple chasing him discovered, was the two seemingly ordinary people sitting outside on one of the tables. A middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair sat across from a young blond woman. The man eyes were old and timeless but sitting across from the beautiful woman he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. The blond lady was grinning wildly as well, with her tongue poking out from behind her teeth as she stared at the man with a mixture of adoration and pure love.

Amy and Rory's eyes widened slightly at the scene

"Is that- Is that YOU, Doctor?" Amy said shock clear in her voice. She had never seen him look at anyone like that, not even River.

All the Doctor could manage was "How- Rose- When?" Before speeding away to stand in front of the couple.

When the future Doctor and Rose finally noticed the younger Doctor they gasped in shock. Well, Rose gasped in shock and the future Doctor just sat there looking annoyingly calm.

"Doctor, What are we goanna do? Are the reapers comin'?" Rose said whispering with panic to the Doctor sitting across from her. She looked around at her surrounding with wide eyes and then turned to look at the floppy-haired Doctor who was still standing there using his mouth to form words of shock that nobody could understand.

"Rose?" he said with tears staring to form around his eyes.

Abruptly the glaring that Rose was doing to the older Doctor stopped as she turned and looked at her previous Doctor with tears forming on her eyes as well, " Err.. 'ello Doctor."

The 11th Doctor closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He was very close to panicking. What was going on? Was that really Rose with his future self? Suddenly his mind was enveloped in a warm golden embrace that smelled like … wait, roses? His eyes shot open to meet a pair of mischievous green-brown eyes. "No." he gasped as tears started to pour out of his eyes.

"Oh, yes." Rose said smiling her special smile that was reserved for him and him only. Standing up she reached up to brush tears of his cheeks and traced his face with her finger tips fixing his bow-tie. She went to kiss him and then they both realized that something was in their way, namely her belly.

The Doctor stared with wide eyes at it. "Either you ate a lot of those chips or your.." he said in disbelief. His eyes suddenly became shadowed. Someone had gotten his Rose pregnant! He was going to find the man and then-

His murderous thoughts were interrupted by an annoyed sigh let out by Rose. She was pinching the bridge of her nose as if warding off a headache and glaring at her current Doctor. "Why are you always 'o jealous of yourself?" she asked pointedly.

"Don't look at me" the 12th Doctor said somewhat amused voice. His tone had a slight Scottish twinge, "I didn't even know this would happen!"

The other Doctor was still stuttering in surprise as realization dawned on him. "How- that's-that's- impossible how?"

Rose smiled," I almost forgot about how your tongue had its own mind in this version, it was so cute." she said teasingly as reached up to pat his cheeks adoringly

From somewhere behind her the other Doctor muttered," Cute? It's outrageous!"

The Bow-tie wearing Doctor suddenly reached out and crashed his lips onto Rose's. He had been waiting to do this forever.

Amy was shocked to say the least Her raggedy old man had first started crying, and now he was kissing a girl, a previous companion at that, as if it was the only thing that would save him. What about River? Had the Doctor just gone and forgotten about her daughter? She decided that it was time to break the moment. "Uh. Okay Doctor, what's going on? I mean, who is she? What about River?"

As if realizing that Amy and Rory were there for the first time Both the Doctors and Rose turned to them.

"Amy! Rory!" She said happily as pushed the 11th doctor aside reaching for a hug from first Amy and then Rory.

"Um…. Do I know you?" Amy tried to look mad but couldn't help but grin back at the friendly looking lady with a large smile.

"Oh right, yes, the future is yet to come and all of that ominous stuff. Don't worry about River, Amy. If she wasn't on her own date at the moment she would be with us right now. Everything works out just fine." Rose said with a secret smile turning to look back at the future Doctor with twinkling eyes. "Don't want to ruin anything else though. Spoilers."

At that the 11th stir up from his thoughts and once again grabbed Rose's hand but before he could say anything he turned and looked at the couple behind him. "Ponds, why don't you go enjoy your Valentine's Day. I'll catch up to you later."

Amy let out a cry of protest but Rory just nodded his head and led Amy away.

The Doctor looked at Rose for a moment drinking appearance in. "When am I going to see you next? How are you sure that I'm not going to lose you?" He was almost scared of her answer.

Rose grinned, "Well today is Valentine's Day isn't it? The day where lovers meet? You'll see me soon enough. Plus I kind of tied my life to yours so you're stuck with me forever, not bad ya?"

The Doctor was speechless. Rose did that to him quite often. Then he started to smile. He gave a wide smile, one he hadn't used in a while. He couldn't wait to find her, after all everything was better with two and who else to share his life with than his perfect Rose? "You impossible girl!" he said pulling Rose into one more hug giving her a small kiss.

"Yup, that's me!" Rose said sniffling just a little," Now you go and find Rory and Amy and then go find me. Do it before time runs out, kay? I love you."

"Okay." He said kissing her one last time, "I love you too", he said. Before walking away slowly. He turned back and once more and saw… nothing? Suddenly he started to wonder what he was looking for in the first place. He lost his train of thought as he spotted Amy and Rory and quickly jogged over to them.

 **+TheDoctorandRose+TheDoctorandRose+TheDoctorandRose+TheDoctorandRose+TheDoctorandRose**

From a distance Rose and the older Doctor watched the Ponds and the Doctor's younger self.

"Is he- I mean you- going to be okay?" Rose asked nervously biting her lip.

"Of course I am. Right now I'm roaming around the streets of this city with a strange feeling that something greats going to happen. Plus in four short hours I find you. So, no need to worry about me, love, I'll be just fine as soon as I get you by my side." The Doctor said smiling down at Rose as he intertwined their hands.

Rose beamed back up at him "Good.", she replied," Now if you excuse me I have a meal to finish. This baby waits for no one!" With that she did a slightly unbalanced twirl and made a beeline back to their seats.

The Doctor chuckled as he followed her.

Yep life was going great.

 **+TheDoctorandRose+TheDoctorandRose+TheDoctorandRose+TheDoctorandRose+TheDoctorandRose**

When he reached the Ponds, the Doctor took a moment to observe his surroundings once again. They were standing in front of a flower shop, Rose's Garden to be exact. Wait, wasn't he here already? Shaking his head he turned to the couple, "Come along, Ponds, what are you doing in front of a Flower Shop?"

"I'm not exactly sure" Rory said scratching his head in confusion," Weren't we going somewhere?"

"You don't remember either? Brilliant! I must have made myself forget something. It's probably something important, too. I have a very good feeling about this Valentine's Day, Ponds!" The Doctor said with a mad grin starching across his face. With that he walked away to another shop leaving Amy and Rory no choice but to follow him.

Amy who had been unusually quite the whole time found a grin creeping onto her face. Something had happed to the Doctor. She wasn't quite sure what but something had happened to make him happier than she had ever seen him. Catching up to the Doctor she wonder out loud,

"So Doctor want for Valentine's day?

"Nothing, Amy, nothing at all", The Doctor replied with a smile as he continued to walk with a slight bounce in his steps.

"Oh come on there has to be something!" Amy argued," A box of chocolates?"

"Nope"

"A teddy- bear?"

"Never."

"Hmm… what about a plain simple rose?" she asked

The Doctor stopped and looked at her for a second. Then with a smile wider than before he started walking again leaving behind a very confused Amy and Rory to run after him once again.

 **Thank You soooooo much for reading guys! Please review after reading and let me know what I did wrong and what I did right. Also leave prompts if you want to, I'm happy to right whatever you want to read about. This was my first story and I'm real excited to hear what you think about it!**

 **Lots of Love, Asha"**

 **P.S** **.: Inspired by 'Has Someone Been Peeking At My Christmas List?' by Vampiyaa; posted with author's permission.**


End file.
